The invention relates in general to backlight modules and in particular to backlight modules preventing reflector separation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional backlight module comprises a frame F, a light guide element G and a reflector R. A light source (not shown) is accommodated in the reflector R, and light from the light source is reflected and guided to the light guide element G by the reflector R. In FIG. 1, two side plates R′ are secured on the frame F by screws S.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional backlight module primarily comprises a light guide element G, a reflector R and a light source L disposed in the reflector R. The reflector R has two locking holes R1, and correspondingly, the light guide element G has two locking protrusions R1′ joining in the locking holes R1, to fix the reflector R to a side of the light guide element G. Thus, light from the light source L can be reflected and guided to the light guide element G.
As to the conventional backlight modules shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the reflector R and the light guide element G are fixed by the connection mechanisms disposed on opposite sides thereof. Loose connection in the middle portions of the reflector R and the light guide element G may cause the reflector R to separate from the light guide element G and lead to failure. Further, gaps may occur between the reflector R and the light guide element G, through which light may adversely leak. In large backlight modules, particularly, as the reflector R is much longer, the gaps and light leakage can be more serious.